You Gave Me Love
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: When a mysterious prince appears and offers a cure for Ranma's curse in exchange for Akane's hand in marrage, it will come down to what Ranma wants more: a normal life or Akane FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

C. Cowboy: howdy! This is my first Ranma fic and I haven't seen that many Ranma eps so be gentle. I'd like to thank Angelstars and Fusionblaster for their advice and help. Couldn't have done it without them. And I also recommend all their fics. Anyway, on with the story, this fic is roughly based on Nihao my Concubine and the song 'You Gave Me Love'. (Revised: fixed a couple small typos nothin big.) 

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ characters, wish I did but I don't. And I also do not own the song 'You Gave Me Love' nor do I know who originally sung it but I do sing it now that's as close as I come.  

Ranma ½: You Gave Me Love 

By: Classic Cowboy

Chapter 1: The Cure 

Several miles east of Japan…

A gigantic floating castle moved slowly toward the coast of Japan. It's tall towers and large base was hidden in deep fog and clouds. Deep inside the castle a man set on a throne surrounded by faithful servants. "I have a good feeling about this dimension, my friends." The man said. He looked as if he was no older then twenty-five years old. He had long blond hair, and deep blue eyes. His garments were bright and looked as if they were royal. "I will find my bride in this dimension. Our long search ends now. I will find a woman with unsurpassed beauty and kindness for my bride. One worthy to be the bride of Jubi." 

Meanwhile in Japan…

"RANMA!!!!" Akane Tendo yelled from inside the Dojo. Just then, Ranma Saotome dashed out the door in a fearful sprint. "RANMA! HOW DARE YOU KICK P-CHAN???" Akane yelled angrily behind him, cradling P-Chan in one arm and swinging an oversized mallet in the other. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ranma cried trying his best to dodge the mallet, "SORRY DON'T CUT IT!!!!!" She said swinging the mallet missing his head by a fraction of an inch. "JEEZ AKANE!!! YOU IDIOT!! YOU ALMOST TOOK MY HEAD OFF!!" Ranma growled. "THAT WAS THE IDEA, YOU JERK!!!" Akane growled back swinging again. 

Ranma screamed and ducked the mallet and dashed toward the house. "AKANE!!!!" Ranma yelled "I SAID I WAS SORRY YOU IDIOT!!!!" 'If I can get to the house I'll be safe.' Ranma thought as he moved a little faster. He made it to the door and just as he was about to open it… BAM!! 

Ranma then looked up at Akane giving him a smug look and P-Chan sticking his tongue out at him from Akane's arms. "Akane…" Ranma said roughly from pain, "you…are so…uncute…" Akane couldn't help but laugh, "Teach you to pick on P-Chan Ranma! Isn't that right baby." Akane said tickling P-Chan's belly. She then stepped over Ranma's body, and opened the door, "Now if you'll excuse me Ranma, it's my turn to cook dinner." Ranma's eyes went wide with fear as she set P-Chan down on the ground, "You stay out here and play." P-Chan watched her walk in and close the door behind her, and then he walked over to Ranma and kicked some dirt on his head and walked off. 

Ranma then stood up and dusted himself off, "Ok now if this day could get any worse?" then it did. "RANMA!" said a voice in the distance. Ranma flinched, before slowly turning and forcing a smile, "Hey Shampoo." Shampoo then ran up to him, "Naiho Ranma! Ranma go out on date with Shampoo today?"  Ranma then slowly back stepped, "Um look at the time Shampoo, I have…something to do! Talk to you later!"  Ranma then turned and ran down the street. "RANMA! WAIT FOR SHAMPOO!" Shampoo yelled running behind him. 

Meanwhile Akane was in the kitchen and couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Ranma running like mad from the equally mad Shampoo though the kitchen window. 'Akane.' "Huh?" Akane asked looking around. 'Akane.' "Sounds like it's coming from the Living Room." She said walking into the room, but to her surprise there was no one there. "Must be hearing things." Akane said turning to go back into the kitchen, but instead plowed right into a man's chest. "Wha?  Mr. Saotome? Wait you're not Mr. Saotome!" Akane said taking a martial arts pose before the stranger. 

 "Have no fear, Angel." The man said giving Akane a smile that easily made her blush. "Who are you?" Akane asked stepping back, "My name is Jubi, Akane, and I have searched for you for a very long time." Akane looked at him questionably and still not dropping her guard, "How do you know my name?" Jubi smiled, "I know everything about you Akane." 

"What do you want…Jubi?" he then leaned down to where his face was inches from her face, "Simple my Angel, I want you." Akane's eyes widened with shock and jumped back. "I want you to be my bride." Akane was now in complete shock, "But…" 

"But you are already Ranma Saotome's Fiancée. And despite how you act you truly care about him." Akane was even more surprised. "How did you…" he then gave a short chuckle, "Didn't I say I knew everything about you. I also know that you would do anything for him, isn't that right Akane?" Akane then crossed her arms and looked away, "Yeah right, that pervert?"   

Jubi then laughed loudly, "What's so funny?" Akane asked growing angry,  "Akane, would you denounce your engagement to Ranma if it would cure him of his curse?" 

Just then Soun, Kasumi, and Nabiki walked in "Who's your friend, Akane?" Kasumi asked her younger sister smiling at Jubi. "This conman is trying to tell me that if I marry him he can cure Ranma!" Jubi then smirked, "Do you really believe I am trying to fool you my sweet Akane? If I know your deepest secret of you loving Ranma, do you still doubt than I can cure him for you?" then Soun and Kasumi's jaws dropped and Nabiki threw her fist into the air, "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!"  Jubi then rubbed his chin, "maybe a demonstration." He said as he snapped his fingers.

Meanwhile a short distance away, Ranma continued to run from the crazed Shampoo. "Shampoo just love when Ranma play hard to get!" Ranma then suddenly had a weird feeling come over him, and stopped on a bridge over a small creek. "What the?" Ranma said trying to figure out what was wrong. Shampoo not noticing that he had stopped plowed into him and knocked him over the edge into the ice-cold water. 

"SHAMPOO WHY DON'T YOU…huh?" Ranma yelled looking up at Shampoo and noticed a freaked expression on her face. "What is it?" Shampoo just pointed "Ranma no change…" He then looked down, at his muscular arms, and then touched his chest. "They're not there…" Ranma said in shock, then touching a little farther down, "THEY'RE STILL THERE!" Ranma then saw a bucket and grabbed it and filled it with cold water and dashed back toward the house. "Never gonna be a girl again! Never gonna be a girl again!" Shampoo watched him go and looked down at the water, "hmm why not?" she said jumping over the side closing her eyes tight and holding her nose. A moment later a small white cat crawled out of the water with a disgusted look on her face, 'Why Ranma lucky and Shampoo no?'

"HEY GUYS CHECK THIS!" Ranma yelled busting in through door and dumping the ice-cold water on his head. "That…felt…good…" Ranma said shivering. He then looked around at Soun, Nabiki, Kasumi, and Akane, and the one guy he didn't know standing WAY too close to Akane, "Hey, who the hell are you?" Ranma said pointing toward Jubi. "Watch your tongue boy." Jubi growled. "What you going to do about it? Get away from Akane!" Jubi then snapped his fingers again and Ranma promptly changed into a redheaded girl. "That." Jubi then placed his hands on his hips, "Ranma my friend, unless you would like to remain in that form I suggest you show me some respect." 

Ranma growled and was about to say something else when Shampoo shot in through the door behind Ranma, "Why Ranma no wait for Shampoo? No way for Ranma to treat Fiancée!" she then noticed Ranma was in his girl form. "Hiya! Must been slow!" 

Jubi then leaned down and whispered in Akane's ear, "you love him, but do you honestly believe he'd return that love? Isn't it obvious after all this time, all the fights, that he doesn't feel the same. He could only love you the way a brother would love a sister. I could make you happy Akane, I'll give you love. The kind Ranma would never give you. I'll even save my rival from his curse to prove to you that I do love you. So what do you say my Angel?"   

Akane then looked down letting what he just told her sink in. He had a point. Her and Ranma seemed to always be fighting, and when she did catch him looking at her she couldn't help but think that it was almost like a brother would look at a sister. She knew he didn't like to look at her; he always seemed to point out how 'uncute' she was. And he always wanted to be rid of the curse.  And it would be one less Fiancée for him to worry about. So this would probably make him happy, and Jubi seems like he could make her happy, so it certainly looked like a win/win situation. 

"Jubi…" Akane said looking up, "I accept your offer."  Jubi then smiled, "You've made me very happy, Akane." He then snapped his fingers, and Ranma turned back to his boy form, "Ranma, you need not fear cold water ever again." He then looked down at Akane, "now say your good byes my bride, we know not when we will return." 

Ranma then stomped his foot, "Hold up! Would someone please tell me what the hell's going on??" Ranma yelled growing angry. "He offered to cure you of your curse if I would marry him and I agreed Ranma." Akane said forcing a smile. Ranma on the other hand did the opposite, "AKANE! YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING???" Ranma yelled causing Akane to turn red, "I DID IT FOR YOU STUPID! YOU ARE SO UNBELIEVABLY UNGREATFUL" 

Ranma then snapped worse then he ever had before, "UNGREATFUL?? UNGREATFUL?? AKANE HOW IS NOT WANTING MY BEST FRIEND TO THROW HER LIFE AWAY UNGREATFUL? AND WHO ASKED YOU TO HELP ME ANYWAY? AKANE WHY DO YOU EVEN TRY TO HELP? HUH? EVERY TIME YOU TRY TO 'HELP' YOU JUST GET IN THE WAY! SOMETIMES I JUST HATE YOU AKANE!!!!"

A second later Ranma realized what he just said. "Akane…I'm sorry… I didn't mean that really…" She wasn't even paying attention to him anymore. She was looking at the ground sadly. "You…hate me?" Ranma didn't know what to say. Well, he did, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her. "Akane…" he said bringing his hand to her cheek only to have it slapped away, "NO! You said it Ranma! You hate me! Jubi loves me enough to cure the one I thought I loved. I'm going to go be with someone who actually loves me. I hope you have a nice life with who ever you decide to marry! Goodbye Ranma!"

Akane then turned and ran toward Jubi. "Akane wait!" Ranma yelled starting after her, but stopped when he saw her dive into Jubi's arms and allow him to give her a kiss. At the site Ranma could no longer move and it felt like his heart dropped through his stomach. "Akane…" Jubi then broke the kiss and looked up at Soun and the other Tendo sisters, "Do not worry, I will take good care of her. Goodbye my friends." Ranma then ran toward them "WAIT! AKANE!" they faded into mid air as he got there and he skidded on the ground. He spun around and saw that they were nowhere to be seen and the only ones that were there was Shampoo looking dazed and confused, Nabiki and Kasumi glaring at him, and Soun on the ground crying. He then dropped to his knees. "Akane… don't go…"

To Be Continued…


	2. chapter 2

C. Cowboy: Howdy! I'm glad you like it so far! If your wondering about the song I got the title, the song is gonna go in this chapter. I'll warn ya a few characters will be a bit OOC, but I thank it works out ok.  R&R I'd like to thank Angelstars for all the help she's given me with this chapter, all the flashbacks are from her, Thanks Angel ^_~

Note: (song) [flash backs]

Chapter 2: Unlikely Helpers 

"Ranma you need to eat something." Kasumi said worriedly but Ranma didn't even respond, he just continued to stare at the plate setting in front of him. His eyes glazed over and body slumped showing nothing but signs of surrender and defeat. Ranma stood up and started toward the door.  
  
 "Son where are you going? You're not going to go do something crazy like rescue Akane, are you? Genma asked stressing the last part as a hint.  
  
 "No. Why should I?" Ranma responded barely above a whisper. Genma watched him go and then turned to Soun and they both shook their heads.  

"Who needs her?" Ranma said kicking a small rock. "She can't cook a ham sandwich, incredibly uncute, mean, violent, pretty, …huh?" Ranma then began to slap the side of his head, "Pretty? You're just not thinking straight!" he let out a sigh and went back on his pity trip. 

 "What the hell is your problem Saotome?" Ranma asked himself looking up to the sky. "So what if she's gone? Not like you're going to miss her. All she ever did was yell at you, put you down, hit you with her mallet, and always came running when you needed her… damn it I'm doing it again!" he yelled running his hand through his jet-black hair. "Look at yourself Ranma, you're arguing with yourself." He mumbled with a sad chuckle.   
  
"Akane…" Ranma sighed leaning up against a tree. He looked down toward the koi pond, just staring at his reflection, and reached down splashing his arm with the chilly water.   
  
"At least I don't have to worry about becoming a girl anymore." He said trying to cheer himself up, but didn't come close. He looked down again and instead of seeing himself he saw a very pretty young girl with long dark hair smiling happily at him, _"I'm Akane, you wanna be friends?"_ Ranma blinked while shaking his head and looked again but all he could see was his own reflection staring back.

(You gave me time, when no one gave me time of day.)

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks; Ranma would never see Akane's smile again. Rage and self-hatred began to build up as he turned toward the tree and began using it for a punching post.

(You looked deep inside while the rest of the world looked away.)

[Ranma continued to stare at Akane as she went through the third slab of concrete. She turned and faced Ranma. Her hair was shorter now that Kasumi had trimmed it back more; Ranma jumped down and took a quick swing at her, which she easily dogged. Ranma smiled, "Akane, don't you ever get tired of getting angry all the time?"]  
 

(You smiled at me, when there were just frowns everywhere.)

[Akane screwed up her face, "I like being angry!" she huffed back at him.  
**   
**"Well that's too bad" Ranma continued,   
  
Akane huffed once more, "Why is that!"   
  
Ranma smiled, "'Cause you're really cute when you smile." He stated, causing Akane to fall and lose her balance.]

 (You gave me love, when nobody gave me a prayer.)

"I'm not going to miss her. I'm not going to miss her." He ordered himself as he hit harder and harder, bringing a little more pain with each punch. Each second of pain in his fist was also every second he wasn't feeling pain in his heart, and he wanted more relief from his pain-filled heart.

[Ranma couldn't believe what that jerk Mikado had done, and in front of Akane also. He shook the memory out of his mind once more when he heard Akane enter the dojo…  
  
"To **let** yourself get kissed so easily! You haven't trained enough!" She closed her eyes, and pulled the back of another band-aid from the first aid box. "You leave yourself open way to much…"]

(That's why I call you lover, That's why I call you friend!)

"Stop it Ranma you're not going to miss her."

[She was cut off as Ranma quickly under handed her smoothly so that she kneeled back and lent on his crossed legs, their faces barley apart.  
"HEY!" Akane suddenly screeched, causing both young martial artists to turn and blush.  
  
"D-don't get the wrong idea! It's not like I was gonna kiss you or anything." Ranma stuttered throwing his hands up in defense.]

(You touched my heart,)

[Akane smugly grinned, "...I--I know that. You wouldn't have the guts to do that, anyway."]

"Stop it Ranma, she wasn't that important." Ranma said hitting harder.

(You touched my soul,)

["KEEP TALKING LIKE **THAT** AND I MIGHT!" Ranma challenged her.

Akane turned to face him, "OH, **YEAH**?? GO AHEAD AND **TRY** IT!!"]

Ranma's blows were beginning to bring blood to his fists.

(And helped me start all over again!)

[They then continued to stare at each other for a moment, calming down. Finally, Ranma spoke up, "O-okay! But close your eyes!"

Akane closed her eyes at the command and Ranma leant in a little, and paused for a few seconds, too scared to kiss her.

 He gulped and muttered an excuse, "Uh...I guess...this is something...you have to do...with someone you like."]

Now Ranma started throwing some kicks into his assault on the tree. 

(You gave me love,)

["I...**see**. So of course you can't do it with **me**!" Akane replied a little hurt, but angry enough to shout back.  
  


 "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! I just meant...if you don't mind...then I don't...." Ranma faulted shyly looking up into her eyes.]

(When nobody…)

[The two sat in front of the other, their faces inches apart.   
"I don't mind…" Akane blushed.]

(Gave me a prayer.)

Bark and cloth from his pants leg began to fly into the air as Ranma continued to pound the tree. "Akane…"

(You gave me laughter, after I cried all my tears.)

[Akane couldn't bare seeing Ranma suffer from his weakened state, she had to help him some way… if Ryoga wouldn't fight him, then SHE would!!!  
  
Ranma threw yet another stone in to the river and grumbled on about Ryoga running off like that 'Ha, so much for Ryoga's help…some friend…' he noticed something in the reflection of the water and sprang into a defense position. "Akane?"]

(You heard my dreams, while the rest of the world closed its ears.)

  
["FIGHT ME! COME ON COME AT ME RANMA!" she challenged him…  
  
"WHA?? Akane you idiot what do you think you're doing! Ya gonna get hurt!!" he argued back as Akane took a swing at him…her arms where rapped in cloth and on fire all of a sudden the fire ignited and before she knew it her top was on fire. Akane jumped and panicked before sprang head first into the river.  
  
Her top was torn and shredded, but all she could do was muster up an apology, Ranma then threw his top at her, "here"]

(I looked in your eyes)

[Akane you idiot, what where you thinking!!" Ranma yelled at her  
  
Akane stood up, "I was trying to help you!"  
  
"Well I _don't _need your help, Akane. You only get in the way I never wanted you to come here in the first place!"   
  
"…well if I only ever get in your way…I'll…I'll just go…" she started to run from his hurtful words.]

"She was right." Ranma said tears now stinging his eyes, "I am a jerk, and I was always a jerk. No wonder she left."

(And I found the tenderness there!)

["Akane! Wait! That's not what I meant…" Ranma called out to her, grabbing onto her shoulders… "The reason why I didn't ask you to come here…was because…because you were the only person I didn't want to see me so weak and pathetic!"]   
  
(You gave me love, when nobody gave me a prayer.)

Ranma then stopped and leaned up against the tree, and yet another painful memory flooded his mind…

[The pure strength of Ranma's attack took a whirling tornado up above him…all of a sudden he could hear Akane's voice… "Akane!" 'What how did she get caught up in this??'  
  
"RANMA!" Akane cried out]  
  


(That's why I call you lover, that's why I call you friend!)

["Akane! I'm coming!" Ranma replied getting ready to grab her to safety]

(You touched my heart, and you touched my soul, and helped me start all over again.)

[Akane then reached for the old worn pressure chart that could cure Ranma's weakness…"here…I got this when I noticed grandfather drop it"]   
  


(That's why I'll always love you. That's why I'll always care:)

[Ranma gasped…'she…got the pressure point chart…she did it for me…she got caught up in my attack because of me!']

(You gave me love,)

["Akane! I'm coming…" he repeated, reaching her and pulling her into his arms…'the chart! I have to hang onto it, Akane risked her life for it I can't let it go!']

(When nobody gave me… a prayer…)

Ranma then looked up to the sky as a tear slid down his face, "AKANE! YOU'VE NEVER GOTTEN IN THE WAY! NEVER! AKANE!!!"   
  


Ranma dropped to his knees breathing heavily. "Why Ranma no say when Ranma could?" came a voice from high in the tree, "What?" Ranma spun around to see Shampoo gracefully jump to the ground. Ranma was dreading this, when the other Fiancées would come running after they heard about Akane. He closed his eyes and waited for Shampoo to tackle him but the tackle never came. He opened one of his eyes; Shampoo was setting on the ground looking into the pond sadly.

"Shampoo?" Ranma asked concerned, this was definitely not the Shampoo he's come to know.  
  
 "Why Ranma no go save Akane yet?" Shampoo asked looking up sadly.  
  
 "I'm…not going to go Shampoo… I don't think she wants me to either…" Ranma replied slumping to the ground next to her. 

"Ranma stupid." Shampoo bluntly spoke.   
  
"What?" Ranma gasped, slightly stunned.  
  
 "Ranma should go save Akane. Akane wants Ranma to come." Shampoo looked away from his staring eyes, "Ranma…should…chose Akane…"   
  
Ranma continued to look at her not understanding what she meant.   
  
 She turned and looked up at him, "please…Ranma no make Shampoo say over."  
  
Ranma was stunned to see tears in her eyes.  
  
 "Shampoo love Ranma… and Shampoo… try… so hard to make… Ranma happy, but…Shampoo never do." She then let out a sob, "Akane and Ranma fight… but… today when Akane left…Shampoo saw Ranma no like Shampoo ever before… Shampoo realize Akane can make Ranma happy…" 

Ranma couldn't believe his ears "Shampoo…"   
  
Wiping away a tear she forced herself to smile, "If Ranma happy then Shampoo happy. Ranma happy what Shampoo care about."   
  
He laid back and sighed, "but you heard her. She chose Jubi, and even kissed him. I've already lost."  

"You blind idiot! I swear you two have to be blind as a bat!" came another voice behind him.  
  
 "Ukyo?" Ranma asked looking up at Ukyo.  Finding comfort Ukyo plopped down beside him, "Ranma Honey, as much as we hate to admit it, you two… are made for each other." She said obviously struggling with those words.

Ukyo looked up at the sky trying to find the right words, "Shampoo and I could fight it out and decide which one of us that would take you for our piece of meat, but…Akane's already got you wrapped around her finger and you don't even know it stupid!"   
  
Shampoo nodded agreeing, "Shampoo no like losing but Shampoo and Spatula Girl want Ranma to be happy. Akane waiting for Ranma! Ranma go to Akane now!" she ordered biting on her lip. 

"You're both crazy." Ranma said coldly and got up. Turning his back to them, "and here I thought you were a worthy rival for my Akane's attention!" a third voice sounded.   
  
"Not you too Ryoga?" Ranma sighed, throwing up his arms turning to face the smirking traveling martial artist.   
  
"No, tell you the truth if you'd take my advise… why not pick on one of those two er…lovely… ladies over there. And leave Akane all to me!" 

Ranma clenched his fists, "No Bacon Breath! Akane's mine!"   
  
Ryoga smiled, "Mr. Saotome, Mr. Tendo, looks like your plan worked."   
  
Genma and Soun walked out along with Mousse, Kasumi, Nabiki, and Cologne.   
  
"What? What plan?" Ranma asked very confused.  
  
Genma placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Don't worry my boy, we were just trying to get the fight back in you!"   
  
Ranma looked at Ryoga, "You tricked me!"   
  
Ryoga smiled "yea? So? What you gonna do about it?"   
  
Ranma smirked, "This," he said grabbing Ryoga and tossing him into the pond. 

P-Chan then slowly crawled out, and looked up at Kasumi and Nabiki's shocked faces. "Kasumi… Isn't that the same piglet that…always seemed to… WATCH US UNDRESS????"   
  
Kasumi nodded "It…was…Ryoga all the time…" she then smiled at her sister, "Are you hungry? I could go for some bacon right now!"   
  
The small black piglet turned white and dashed off at full speed. Ranma chuckled at his rival and friend, then turned his attention to the sky, "Hang on Akane, I'm on my way." 

  To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

C. Cowboy: hey, I hope you're liking the story so far! I'll warn you this chapter's got kind of a sad ending. Read and review!

Chapter 3: Ranma's Big Fall

"Umm… question?" Ranma began looking around at his surroundings, "I want to rescue Akane, so would someone PLEASE tell me why the hell we're at the Dock?" 

Genma merely pointed at a large floating castle in the horizon, "Something tells me that would be a good place to start looking." 

Ranma nodded, "Ok good answer, now lets get a boat." He said as a small figure jumped from shadow to shadow behind him.

A short while later the group made up of Ranma, Genma, Shampoo, Mousse, Ryoga, and Ukyo rode on a boat toward the strange castle. Genma set in the back the splashing ocean water had changed him into his panda form. 'Lets just try to keep quiet till we find out exactly what we're up against.' He said through one of his signs. 

"Right Pops." Ranma agreed looking ahead toward the castle. 'Hang on Akane, I'm almost there.'  

Moments later…

The group had made it into the castle Courtyard surprisingly easily, even the massive Genma Panda. Helped a lot that Jubi seemed to have several pet pandas.   
  
"That wasn't that tough." Ranma said from behind a tree. 

"Um… Sugar." Ukyo gulped tapping Ranma's shoulder. "I think we have a… problem." 

Ranma looked at her, and noticed her pointing toward a small group of guards patrolling. "What is… oh no…" he sighed looking at the small black piglet scampering around the guards' feet like it was lost. 

'Ranma that jerk!' P-chan thought as he dodged the guards' feet, 'He lost me so he could take all the credit for saving my Akane!' After a few minutes of dodging, he spotted a fountain. He was pretty good at holding his breath, so that would be the perfect place to hide for a moment to think out his next move, and being a fountain it had to be cool water. 

Upon jumping in it became embarrassingly obvious it was actually warm water. And the guards seemed quite surprised to see a young man standing on all fours in the fountain wearing nothing but a bandana. "Umm... Hey guys, nice weather today huh?" Ryoga asked nervously. 

"Get him!" one of the guards yelled as they approached him.

"Ryoga you idiot!" Ranma yelled taking down one of the guards along with the others doing the same. He halted for one sec before laughing at Ryoga's situation, which was a sight for many others also. "Get some clothes on, Ryoga!" Ranma chuckled watching Ryoga trying to cover himself. 

"Shut up Ranma!" he yelled before turning toward Ukyo. "Can I have my back pack to change, Ukyo?…Ukyo?" he asked looking at Ukyo, who was busy staring and blushing. "Ukyo, please give me my back pack." He said a little firmer bringing her out of her trance.

"Oh…um…sorry Ryoga." She stammered handing him his backpack quickly.   

Meanwhile inside the castle's main hall, Jubi and Akane stood before a man that appeared to be a priest. Akane was now dressed in a long flowing white dress, that hugged her figure perfectly, and her short dark hair and face was hidden in a long lacy veil.  Jubi was dressed in his usual regal clothing.

"Lord Jubi, do you take Lady Akane to be your wife?" the Priest asked.

"I do." Jubi announced proudly.

"Lady Akane, do you take Lord Jubi to be your husband?" the Priest asked turning to her, but got no response. "Lady Akane?" he asked again.

Akane just stood there. She tried to say it, she knew it was the only way for Ranma to keep his cure, but no matter how hard she tried to make herself say 'I do' she couldn't bring herself to.   

She finally took a deep breath and was about to say those two words when the door to the hall swung open. "HOLD ON A DAMN SECOND!"

Akane's eyes lit up. Ranma was standing in the door with a guard in a head lock, "Get away from Akane, Jubi, or else!" he growled pointing at him with his free arm.

"I've given you your cure Boy, what else do you want?" Jubi replied equally angry. 

"The only thing I want, Jubi, is my uncute tomboy back!" Ranma challenged, "and I'm not going to leave without her!" 

"If you want her so badly," Jubi said grabbing Akane by the waist, "Come and get her!" he then leapt up and landed on a set of stairs with a struggling Akane in his arms and departed up them.

"AKANE!" Ranma yelled running behind them, with Ukyo, Shampoo, and Ryoga close behind. 

They followed Jubi all the way to the top of a ten-story tower.  
  
 "AKANE!!!" Ranma yelled slowly moving toward the center of the roof. 

"RANMA!" Akane called out grabbing his attention. He spun around and caught site of her standing behind Jubi.

"She's MY fiancée, Jubi!" Ranma stated proudly, "If you want her, you'll have to go through me first."  

"If that is the way you want it, boy." Jubi replied snapping his fingers, "Ok, Ranma, I'll let you have the first blow…"

Jubi's sentence was cut short as Ranma jump kicked him in the face making him step back dazed.   
  
"What's the matter, Blondie, you know how to use magic but not martial arts?" 

Before Ranma could make fun of him anymore, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Ranma took a few steps back before Jubi punched him again this time in the face and sent him scraping the ground. 

"RANMA!" all three girls yelled in unison. Shampoo tried to run out to help him but Ryoga stopped her.

"No, Shampoo, he's ok. He's taken worse then that, besides this is his fight." he continued watching Ranma jump back to his feet

Ranma dashed toward Jubi and swung a punch but Jubi connected with a chi blast and sent him sliding along the ground again. 

"Ranma…" Akane muttered as she stepped forward getting ready to make her own attack, but Ukyo beat her to it. Before anyone could see what happened, Ukyo was in the air and her oversized spatula coming down toward Jubi. 

Jubi caught the Spatula and simply slung the girl to the ground. "That was a mistake, girl." Jubi growled forming a chi blast aimed directly toward the cook. 

Just before Jubi could launch the attack, Ryoga jumped to Ukyo's side, took her in his arms, and jumped to safety. 

He landed close to where Akane was watching, and she ran to them. "Is she alright?" Akane asked as Ryoga gently set Ukyo down. 

Ryoga noticed a small cut on her forehead that was bleeding slightly. "Here." Ryoga whispered soothingly as he removed one of his bandana's and tied it around her forehead as a makeshift bandage. "I… didn't make it too tight, did I?" he asked blushing slightly. 

Ukyo shook her head slowly, blushing also, "Thank you…Ryoga." 

  
….  
  


Ranma tried another attack only to be blasted again, and, as before, Ranma slowly got back to his feet. 

"What does it take to make you stay down??" Jubi asked in disbelief. 

"I'm not… going to… let you have her…" Ranma grunted holding his possibly broken ribs. 

Jubi didn't give him time to attack again when he sent another surge of chi energy through his body. 

Ranma cried out in pain, yet refusing to lose his footing. "I'm…not…going to let… you have her…"   

Akane was about to go to Ranma's aid, but Ryoga stepped in front of her. "No, he's mine."

"THIS IS FOR UKYO!" Ryoga yelled as he swung a punch in Ukyo's honor, but Jubi read that coming and deflected Ryoga's attack.  Hitting him with a punch that sent Ryoga sliding back the way he came. 

 "Ryoga!" Ukyo cried anxiously going to his side, "Are you ok?" 

Ryoga just looked around dazed, "look at all the pretty Akane's…" he groaned before slumping on her shoulder.   

Meanwhile, Ranma was still writhing in pain from Jubi's attack.   
  
"You know, boy, if you beg for mercy, I'll let you go."

Ranma glared at him, "I'm… not going to… let… you have her…" he gasped still fighting off the pain.

"Fool." Jubi grunted sending Ranma flying through the air toward a large water pipe. Ranma's back hit hard against it, bursting it open, and covering himself with ice-cold water. 

"RANMA!" Akane yelled running to him, but stopped suddenly and gasped when she caught sight of Ranma now in his girl form.

Ranma then slowly got back to her feet and stumbled slightly, "Akane…. I'm…sorry…" she whispered falling to her knees then collapsed.

"All you had to do was give up your claim on Akane, and you could have had your cure." Jubi said looking down on the battered and beaten redheaded girl, "but now you've lost your cure, you've lost Akane, and now…you'll lose your life."  

 "Ranma, no worry Shampoo…" Shampoo yelled, running toward her through spraying water appearing in her cat form after jumping protectively in between Jubi and the unconscious girl.

"It's been fun, my friend," Jubi started, "but it's time for you to say goodbye." Preparing for his final attack at the last second, but stopping when a small figure kicked him in the face, which brought him to his knees. 

"Who dares?" Jubi demanded looking around locking eyes with the one who blindsided him. 

Happosai stood in front of him in a low fighting stance, "You fight well against students," the little old man growled narrowing his eyes. "Lets see how well you handle yourself against a master."

"What's the old freak doing here?" Ranma groaned setting up slowly, rubbing her forehead. Just then she noticed the cat in her lap, "AH CAT! GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY!" 

Shampoo looked back at the fear stricken Ranma and mewed sadly. She looked into her fear-filled eyes and mewed again before jumping away.    

Ranma breathed a sigh of relief and tried to stand up, but pain in his ribs wouldn't let her. So she just turned her attention to Jubi and Happosai's battle. Unlike her fight with him, Happosai seemed to make a good opponent, matching Jubi punch for punch and kick for kick. 

She turned her attention to Akane, who was standing in the other corner of the roof. She could tell by the look in her eyes she was worried. She was just staring, and looked as though at the first site of opportunity she'd run her way. It was at this time Ranma noticed what she was wearing. The long form fitting white dress made her look more beautiful then both her sisters put together.  

Akane noticed Ranma staring at her and quickly blushed and found the ground very interesting. Ranma blushed also and turned her attention back to the fight. Jubi was struggling to keep up with the smaller and faster Happosai. He finally shot a massive energy blast at the old martial artist, who easily deflected it unknowingly directly at Akane.

Ranma could see the blast going straight toward Akane; the whole world seemed to go into slow motion. Happosai was too busy dealing with Jubi to notice Akane's danger, so Ranma forced herself to her feet and despite her pain and weakened state, pushed herself toward the now frightened girl. 

"AKANE!!!" Ranma yelled dashing toward her, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!" 

Ranma managed to shove Akane out of the way and dodged the blast letting it hit the ground. He then leaned against the stone railing when it began to give way. The entire corner began to fall, and Ranma tried futilely to get on solid ground. 

"RANMA!! NO!!!" Akane yelled diving to the broken edge of the roof. She looked down and at Ranma hanging by a brick. "Hang on Ranma! I'll get you!" she cried reaching down toward the pigtailed girl.  

Ranma's fingers we're beginning to slip, and Akane was still several inches away. "Just… a little closer…" Akane groaned stretching as far as she could toward her. Ranma felt two more fingers give out leaving only two fingers supporting her. 

'Now or never, Ranma.' She thought to herself as she looked up into Akane's worried and tear filled eyes, "Akane…" she said in a low sad voice. "Listen, I know I may act like a jerk to you, and I've hurt you more then I ever meant to…but Akane…" she said fighting off fears of rejection she's held since they met. "Akane…ever since I met you… I've always…" and just as those words left her mouth the brick she was hanging on gave way, and she fell backwards down the good six story tower. 

Akane just lay there looking the way she fell. It took only moment for it to click in her mind what had just happened. "No…" Akane whispered standing up, "Ranma no…" she then turned and dashed toward the stairs. She tried to say things to herself to calm down, but the only word she could form was 'no'. 

She shot out the door into the courtyard where Ranma fell, rubble was everywhere and then she spotted Genma near the warm water fountain. "Mr. Saotome! Where's Ranma!" she yelled near panicked running up to Genma.   
  
He simply turned around sadly, "Akane… no don't look!" he said trying to stop her, but she managed to shove him out of the way. When she looked at the fountain her heart, which was beating so fast on the way down, suddenly stopped.  

"No…" she muttered looking down at Ranma lying in the ankle deep water, which had changed him into his boy form. He lay there completely motionless, his eyes closed and his mouth was slightly ajar, almost like he was asleep. "Ranma?"  

She slowly climbed into the fountain and waded to his side, and dropped to her knees. "Ranma…wake up, you lazy jerk." she whispered not getting any response, then to her horror she noticed his chest wasn't rising. Tears threatened her eyes as she brought a trembling hand to his face. He was so cold, so clammy. "Ranma…you idiot… why? Why did you have to go and try to save me like that, Stupid…" 

She grabbed his shoulders and began to shake him lightly, "Wake up… Ranma…Wake up…" Akane sobbed tears running down her face. "Ranma… no…not like this… please Ranma… don't leave me like this…"she begged shaking a little harder. "Ranma…stop it… you jerk…this isn't funny…" she cried slapping his face, trying for any kind of reaction, but got none. 

"Akane…" Genma sighed looked sadly at her leaning over his lifeless son. 

She brought his upper body in her arms, holding his head to her chest. "Ranma…please…don't leave me like this… Please…" she sobbed as memories of times she had by his side, times he'd saved her, and protected her flooded her mind as tears flooding her eyes. All she could think about was not getting the chance to tell him how she truly felt. To let him know how much she loved him, but never acted in fear of rejection. But now she would never get the chance again, so she did the only thing she could do. She held him tighter and released part of her anguish by screaming his name.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

C. Cowboy: for those who asked for other pairings, here they are! And I'd like to thank Misty Blue for helping me to pick out a name for Akane's mother, which is for this story Michiko, which is in Japanese "The Righteous Way"(I think). Anyway, I'm also using an part from 'The Ballad of Ranma and Akane' in this one. Read and Review!   

Chapter 4: Akane's Tears

Ryoga dashed down the stairs with Ukyo (Shampoo in her cat form on her shoulder) right behind him. "You better be ok, Saotome. We haven't settled things yet!" he growled leaving Ukyo struggling to keep up. He darted out of the door and in a second spotted Mr. Saotome and Mousse looking on a grief stricken Akane cradling Ranma. 

"R-Ranma…" Ukyo stuttered her eyes widening in shock.

"You took the easy way out…" Ryoga muttered slowly stepping toward the fountain, "Ranma! We're supposed to keep fighting till one of us wins Akane!" he yelled clenching his fists till his knuckles were white. 

Genma, Mousse, Ukyo, and Cat-Shampoo all turned to Ryoga who had tears in his eyes. "It…wasn't supposed to end this way…" he growled, "You took the easy way out… you… you coward…!" 

Akane, oblivious to Ryoga's outburst, continued to lightly rock Ranma's body. "Please don't go, Ranma…" she begged in between sobs and sniffles "please…I-I need you… you… you can call me names… call me anything you want… put down my looks… my cooking… anything…a-and I promise…I'll never hit you with…my mallet or… call you 'Stupid' and 'jerk'… ever again…just come back to me…" 

"Akane…" Ryoga sighed forlornly looking on at the girl he'd dreamed about for so very long. He 

made his way into the fountain to Akane's side. He looked down on her and Ranma's battered body and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm here for you, My Akane." he reassured her, but gasped when Akane jerked her shoulder away. 

"I…I just want Ranma…" she whispered, "I don't…want anything…or anyone else…I just want…my Ranma…" 

'**My** Ranma…' repeated over and over in Ryoga's mind. Even in death, Ranma had defeated him, and he couldn't do anything at all about it. "Akane…" he sighed, "I guess…I'll always be alone…" his depression now reaching an all time low. 

"R-Ryoga…" Ukyo sighed looking on at his saddened expression.

Shampoo, by then, had jumped down and used the water from the fountain to change back into her human form.  She was slumped down as if trying to cover herself. She shivered and felt something, which startled her, but when she felt warmth cover her shoulders she soon calmed. 

"You ok, Shampoo?" Mousse asked placing his spare robe, that he kept in case of a cold-water accident, over her shoulders. "Shampoo fine. Shampoo strong Amazon. Shampoo no…no…no need…" What ever she was going to say wouldn't make it past her sobs. 

"Shampoo…" Mousse sighed bringing the Amazon into a warm embrace. 

Her eyes widened at first and tried to push away from the boy, but eventually gave up and sobbed into his shoulder, clinging to him. "Mousse…Why Mousse nice to Shampoo? Shampoo…always treat Mousse bad…" she whispered still holding on to him tight. 

Mousse took a deep breath, "Shampoo…it's because I…I…I just want you to be…ok" 

Shampoo smiled accepting his answer, and held him tighter "shei shei…thank you for being Shampoo…friend…" 

Mousse felt his heart crumble; he knew how Akane was obviously feeling toward Ranma at that moment. "Yea… your…friend…"       

The tender scenes were quickly put to an end when Happosai bounced across the ground unconscious.   
  
"Well…" Jubi said breathing heavily, "He was fun to play with for the time being…who else wants to try their luck?"  

Genma stepped up but Ryoga stood in front of him. "You… He was **MY** rival…if anyone had the right to take his life, **IT WAS** **ME!!!!**" He screamed and tossed bandana after bandana at Jubi spinning toward him like buzz saws.

The bandanas cut into Jubi's body causing him to gasp and step back. Ryoga kept throwing them in a mad rage, and for the first time in his life, he ran out of bandanas. 

"Is that it?" Jubi smirked, causing Ryoga's eyes to narrow.

_  "I don't…want anything…or anyone else…I just want…my Ranma…"_ suddenly shot through Ryoga's mind, and it clicked. 'Akane was willing to throw everything away for a cure for Ranma, but not me, she was going to do it all for Ranma. Nothing for me…' the depression of the one he loved willing to sacrifice herself for his rival proved more then enough for one his most powerful techniques.

 A large energy ball began to form between Ryoga's hands and as it reached its largest and brightest level he let out a loud yell, "**SHISHI HOKODAN!!!!!!!**"  A massive blast shot from his hands and into Jubi sending him flying backwards through a wall. 

Ryoga finally relaxed, though still breathing heavily. "No…one…could have…survived that…" He whispered hoarsely and stumbled backwards. 

"RYOGA!" Ukyo gasped and dashed out catching him before he hit the ground. "Ryoga?" she asked looking down at him, "Say something, Sugar…" she pleaded holding his face tight to her chest. 

"Ukyo…" she heard his muffled voice. And pulled him back managing a slight giggle. She couldn't help but chuckle at his bright blush and nosebleed she'd given him when he awoke.

"Is it…over?" Genma asked noticing how dead quiet it was. Then a voice from a near by hole in the wall answered his question.

"Was that your best shot?" Jubi asked stepping through the hole surprisingly unharmed. "Now my angel," he smiled in the direction of grief stricken Akane. "Why would you cry for that young fool?  If he was half a decent Martial Artist he would've been able to avoid that situation easily." 

Akane's eyes shot open, almost looking as though fire were blazing within them. "What…did you just say?" She asked her voice sounding as cold as the blue energy, which had encircled her body. She gently lay Ranma back down on the ground. And slowly rose to her feet, her chi growing stronger by the second. 

"Come along Akane," Jubi chuckled. "We have a wedding to…" He was cut off when Akane flying kicked him square in the face. 

Jubi stumbled back shocked. He couldn't get his defenses up in time to avoid Akane's rage induced barrage of punches and kicks. Stumblling back trying hopelessly to gain his footing Jubi failed to protect him from her. There were no signs of her letting her attack stop. Akane gave him yet another hard uppercut, which sent him flying backward. Jubi hit the hard ground with a sickening thud. Akane then took on her fighting stance waiting for him to get back up.   
  


"Ha! That wasn't very lady like, Akane." Jubi smirked sarcastically getting back to his feet. "Perhaps the fool was correct in calling you an _uncute tomboy_." 

"HE IS NOT A FOOL!" she yelled launching yet another attack. "And nobody, NOBODY, calls me that BUT RANMA!"  

This time though, Jubi was ready for her. He caught her flying fist in his palm and gave a sharp squeeze, making her yelp in pain. "Perhaps I was incorrect in thinking you would be a worthy bride, my dear." 

Jubi struck her sending her tumbling backwards. "Do you wish to be with him that much, Akane?" he asked raising a glowing hand."I will grant you your wish then." 

'Ranma…' Akane thought closing her eyes tight. 'I'm coming right behind you…'

Meanwhile 'elsewhere'

"Ranma."

"Wha-What?" Ranma asked slowly getting up. "Where am I?" he looked around he was in what looked like a poorly lit tunnel with a single bright light emitting from a distance. 

"I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to wake up." a woman's voice chuckled from behind him.

He spun around and turned coming face to face with a traditionally dressed woman.  
  
 "Who are you?" He asked.   
  
The woman slowly walked toward him. He looked closely at her features figuring her to be in her late 30's. She had the grace and beauty of Kasumi, a mischievous smile that was not unlike Nabiki, with short black hair that was worn in a similar style as Akane's. When she had gotten closer Ranma could see her eyes, they shined with the same love of life that Ranma always admired about Akane's eyes. 

"My name is Michiko." She introduced herself with a warm smile. "Michiko Tendo.  I've been watching you for quite a while, Ranma." 

Ranma's eyes widened in shock, "Tendo? Does that mean you're…" 

"Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane's mother? Yes and I'm very proud to call them my daughters." Michiko answered with pleasure. 

"But… you're supposed to be dead. Does that mean…I'm d-d-dead?" he asked increasingly getting scared.

She sighed, "Yes, my young frien. I'm afraid you are d-'living impaired'."  

Ranma then panicked, "WHAT? I'M DEAD?? I'M JUST SIXTEEN! I CAN'T DIE NOW! I'VE GOT SO MUCH TO DO! LIKE BEATING UP RYOGA ONCE AND FOR ALL. TAKE OVER THE TENDO DOJO AND TELL AKANE…" Ranma cut himself short trying to calm himself down, but with little success.

"No need to hide, Ranma." Michiko soothed. "I've been your guardian angel for close to…I'd say, the last twelve mortal years. Give or take. I know all about the feelings you have for my daughter, even though some of the things you have… called her have made me 'slightly' upset." 

"Like…" Ranma interrupted bring up his hand to count his fingers. "Uncute, unsexy, terrible cook, tomboy…" his list was cut off when he learned of another trait that Akane obviously took from her mother, the massive mallet from out of nowhere. 

"THAT'S MY DAUGHTER YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT YOU JERK!!!" Michiko yelled when she replaced her mallet. "Now then…" she cleared her throat. "You know, Ranma, fate is a strange thing. A lot of people believe fate is carved in stone. But it's really more like a river flowing. And sometimes just a single grain of sand can send it down another path."

"Umm what does this have to do with me?" Ranma asked looking at her confused. 

"It has everything to do with you, Ranma." She answered him with a smile. "All through history, a few chosen people show themselves. Each like that one single grain of sand, which can change the course of history. You, Ranma Saotome. You are one of those few people." 

"I… I don't understand." He stuttered still feeling confused.

"Ranma." Michiko's smile vanished. "It was fated for my daughter, Akane, to be here instead of you. It was her time, but you selflessly sacrificed your own life for her and rewrote the course of fate."

"What?" Ranma gasped looking up into her eyes. 

"But, Ranma you have done a lot of good and this was not the first time you've changed fate." She continued to tell him. "And because of the good you've done. I am here to give you a chance to return to your mortal life."

  "I can go back?" Ranma asked his hope starting to rise.

"Yes…but there's a reason." She warned looking away. "Something is going to happen, soon. And only you can stand up to this threat. It will be a threat to the entire world, and you may or may not survive the coming battle. But the lives of every person on the planet is in jeopardy, your father, your mother, your friends… Akane." She explained emphasizing the last name mentioned. "It's your choice, you can go back and face this threat, or you can come with me to eternal peace. It is your choice." 

"Michiko." Ranma spoke up after a few moments of silence. "I can't abandon them. I can't abandon her." looking up with courage and determination.

"Then promise me something." Michiko asked in return before turning her back in the direction of the light. "Promise me… you'll look after my daughters, especially Akane. She maybe as stubborn as her mother at that age, and refuses to admit she really does cares about you, Ranma. But please look out for them all" 

Ranma affirmed with a nod, and gave her his word. "I…know. I promise I'll look after them."

Michiko turned slightly and smiled upon him. "Ranma, I'm always going to be watching you." She said sincerely her face features soon turned to that of an Akaneish PO'ed face. "BUT don't try anything with my daughter or else, understand?!" 

Ranma sweatdroped. "Guess I'll be going. Anything you want me to tell Akane and the others?" 

  
 "Just tell them, I love them. Goodbye Ranma, and good luck." She said before reaching the light.

…  
  


"Do you wish to be with him that much, Akane?" Jubi asked raising a glowing hand toward her, "I will grant you your wish then." 

'Ranma…' Akane thought closing her eyes tight. 'I'm coming right behind you…'

She tried not to look but she couldn't help it, her eyes widened in fear as Jubi launched his chi blast at her. 
    
    (When you smile... you're cute you know?

For a while, why not let your pride go?)

She began to scream, but as her mouth opened she felt two strong arms scoop her up and leap away. "What?" She asked gently being set down. She looked up. "Ranma?" she gasped with tears. 
    
    (When it comes to being stubborn
    
    Yes, it's true... we're both guilty of pretending)

Ranma stood there looking down upon her. His clothing torn from his fight and the fall, but other then that, all his bruises and cuts were gone without even a scar.
    
    (A couple engaged by meddling parents
    
    At least that's how it was at first)

"AKANE! YOU IDIOT! Were you just going to stand there and let him blast ya??" he scolded but melted as soon as he noticed her tear stained face.
    
    (And then before we knew it love had grown
    
    How could we have ever known?)

"Ranma? You're alive? You're really alive? I… I thought you…died…" she breathed…then her eyes widened in sudden fear. "Does this mean…I'm dead too?" 
    
    (I'm no good at feelings or stuff like that)

 "No we're both alive, Akane." he chuckled.
    
    (It's not you, it's me too... we're clumsy at love)

"But… you… you were gone…" she said bringing a hand to his face checking if this was real.

Ranma in return placed his hand on her's and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Akane…I was gone…but I came back… for you."   
    
    (Today I can't seem to meet your gaze)

She tried to ask what he was talking about but just took this opportunity to give him a tight hug. "Don't ever do that to me again, or else, Ranma!" 
    
    (In my whole life I've not felt this way before...)

He slowly pushed her away, but not out of the embrace.  "I don't plan on it. I'm sorry for scaring you." He whispered slowly moving his face toward hers. 

(Can't say it aloud; let's just keep it quiet for now

 Without words, you hand in mine's enough…)

She closed her eyes and rose up on her toes to meet him… their lips were about to touch…  
  
 "That's so sweet, I think I'm getting cavities." Jubi interrupted their moment of intimacy.

Ranma spun around to face him. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about you. We've got a score to settle!" he growled gently pushing Akane behind him. "You ready for round two, Jubi?"

To Be Concluded… 


	5. Chapter 5

C. Cowboy: Sorry it took so long to get this out! But I think this was worth the wait. Like all good things, it has to come to an end, and I hope you all like this ending. Has a few references from other animes, too won't go into it though, they both are pretty obvious if you know the shows. Anyway I'd like to dedicate this entire fic to my girlfriend, who got me into Ranma ½ in the first place. Her birthday was a short while ago, and this is her belated birthday present, happy birthday my Angel. Ok, enough of the talkin', read and review please!  

Chapter 5:  Heaven Blast of the Dragon

"You ready for round two, Jubi?" Ranma smugly asked taking a combat stance between Jubi and Akane. 

"You couldn't defeat me before, boy." Jubi smirked, "What makes you think you can now?"

"I've got a promise to keep." Ranma replied. "I promised I'd take care of a close friend's daughters, and I plan on doing just that."

"You make no sense, boy." Jubi snapped and was about to say something else but was forced back by shot to the face. 

"What?" Jubi asked shaking his head to clear it, "You weren't that fast before?" 

He was answered by a series of rapid punches and kicks. Jubi returned a few with equal force, and the fight was on.

'I can't keep this up much longer.' Ranma thought as he dodged a few more punches, I have to think of something… THAT'S IT!' Ranma stopped the offence and went on the defensive. 'The heat of this fight would be perfect for the Heaven Blast of the Dragon.'

"What are you doing, boy?" Jubi asked throwing punches growing angrier by the second. Ranma didn't respond but just dodged and led Jubi into an inward spiral, letting Jubi's anger grow and keeping his cool. 

Everyone else was watching the fight when Ryoga noticed what Ranma was trying to do. "Mr. Saotome…" Ryoga barely whispered fearfully, "Is Ranma doing…what I think he's doing…" 

Genma studied the technique his eyes grew wide with one thought. "Find some cover…now…!" he cried out.    

The entire group (except for Akane) then started to back step from the fight, knowing that if Ranma were doing what they thought he was doing, this would be big.

'Almost there,' Ranma thought, as they neared the center of his spiral 'he seems angry enough, this should be…oh no…' he suddenly noticed how close Akane was to the fight. "Akane get away from here!" he ordered, "I don't want you caught in this!"

"I'm not going to leave you again, Ranma!" Akane argued. "I left you once, and I almost lost you, I'm not going to lose you again!" 

"Great…" Ranma sighed 'Just what I needed, she still isn't over me getting killed…and I think this as a bad thing…' his self-argument was cut off as Jubi caught him by the neck. 

"So" Jubi started, "You were trying for some kind of attack, were you, boy? Let me show you an attack." he growled as he shot Ranma with a chi blast point blank sending him flying back against a wall. 

"RANMA!" Akane yelled running to his side. "Are you alright?"

"Akane…" Ranma whispered. "Go. Now." 

"But…" Akane resisted.

"No buts. Go now, Akane!" 

Akane looked back to Jubi, who was watching them joyfully, and then back to Ranma. "I'm not going to leave you to face this monster alone, no way!" 

Ranma gently reaching for her cheek cut off her train of thought. "Akane… believe in me," he whispered touching her face with a shaky hand. 

"Ranma…I…" Akane stuttered nervously.

"Go, Akane." Ranma whispered softly, "I'll be right behind you, ok?" 

"But…" Akane started, "ok… just promise you'll be careful." 

Ranma nodded, and Akane gave a faint smile before running toward the others. 

"You finished talking to your friends?" Jubi yawned looking toward the young martial artist, before turning his attention to Akane running behind the others.

"This is between you and me now, Jubi." Ranma growled, "Let her go."

"As you wish." Jubi agreed emotionlessly, "Once I kill you, she will not be able to hide from me anyway." 

"IF you kill me." Ranma corrected taking a fighting stance, "It's not going to happen."

"Your overconfidence is your weakness." Jubi sneered as he threw an energy blast at the boy.

"You're one to talk!" Ranma replied as he dodged the blast and sent another one in return. 

Ranma got in close to the evil prince and the two began to exchange punches and kicks. 

'Ok, lets try this again.' Ranma thought as he began to lead Jubi into a spiral.   

As the two were almost to the center of the spiral, "why do you keep trying this?" Jubi asked, "I've seen a man lose his eyebrows and change his simple black hair into a long gold mane, what can this attack do?"  

'Four more steps, and we'll be in the center of the spiral.' Ranma thought as he made the final few steps of his best technique. 

"This ends now, boy!" Jubi yelled as he threw a powerful punch in Ranma's direction. 

"You said it, man." Ranma smirked as he threw an uppercut punch at Jubi, "**HIRYO SHOTEN HA!!!!**" 

The attack was created when the heat from Jubi's 'hot' battle aura and the cool from Ranma's 'cold' battle aura met and the massive contrast in a massive 'tornado' that enveloped half of Jubi's castle.

Meanwhile at the other end of the castle, the others were climbing into the speedboat, when the massive winds of the tornado hit.

"Ranma's in trouble!" Akane panicked and jumped out of the boat, "I'm going back to help him." 

"Akane, no!" Genma yelled as she ran back into the castle. 

"I'll go after her!" Ryoga blurted in confidence, getting up out of his seat but his injured ribs and Ukyo forced him back down.

"No, Ranma will take care of her." Ukyo said before looking down sadly, "He always does."

  Ranma stood in the center of the tornado he and Jubi Created, it was as good as over, Jubi was obviously knocked out by the force of the Hiryo Shoten Ha and his castle was being torn apart by the attack. Ranma just had to stay put and wait for the winds to let up and escape. It's never that easy.

Ranma heard his name being called and turned to see Akane running right into the monstrous winds. "AKANE! NO! STAY BACK!" Ranma called but it was too late, the girl was already being picked up by the winds and flying through the air.   

"AKANE!" Ranma yelled as he jumped into the nightmarish winds and tried his very best to get to the girl. When he finally got close he reached out to her, and she did the same for him. After what seemed like forever, their fingers finally touched and Ranma jerked her to him in held her tight to his chest, protecting her from all the sharp debris that floated around them, cutting into them.

"Ranma…" Akane sighed with fear in her voice.

"Akane! What were you thinking? Don't you know…" Ranma started but cut himself off when he seen Akane frightened, tear-streaked face. 

"Ranma, are we… are we gonna…" Akane asked holding on to Ranma for dear life. 

'There's no way out of this one.' Ranma though to himself, "No, Akane, you're going to be just fine," Ranma lied, "As long as I have a say in it, I won't let anything happen to you." 

"Ranma…" Akane asked look up to meet his eyes, "What about you?"

"Listen, Akane," Ranma stated looking up into the mess of wind and stone, "There's something I have to tell you. I… I know I'm a idiot jerk, I know I'm always hard on you, but Akane Tendo, I… I… I l-love you." Ranma then took a deep breath and looked down to see her response.   
 

'Ranma loves me.' Repeated in Akane's mind as she forgot entirely about the situation they were in, 'Not Shampoo, not Ukyo, not Kodachi, not Nabiki or Kasumi, not anyone else, he loves me.' She thought, as her shocked look slowly changed to a happy smile. 

"Ranma…I…" Akane started when she felt a hand grab her ankle, "RANMA!" She yelped as she was jerked away from the boy. 

"AKANE!" Ranma yelled as he grabbed Akane's wrist for dear life. Looking on past her to see who had grabbed her, and noticing who it was he let out a faint growl, "Jubi…" 

"SHE'S MINE, BOY!" Jubi yelled jerking hard on the girl's leg

"No!" Ranma yelled as he drew his arm back and used every ounce of energy in his body to form a Ki blast in his hand, "AKANE'S MINE, JUBI!" he cried out as he jerked on Akane to catapult himself into Jubi. He placed his glowing hand less then an inch from Jubi's face, "YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!" He yelled and released the blast, sending the three in different directions. 

"RANMA!!" Akane cried out while futilely trying to reach out to him. "Ranma…no…not again…don't… leave…me…again…" She said growing quieter and quieter with each word as the winds and forces around her became to much for her, and she finally gave into unconsciousness.

Akane didn't know how long she was out, a few minutes, or a few hours, but the first thing she noticed was that she was cold and wet, and not in the air anymore. Her eyes slowly fluttered open only to see Ukyo, a giant panda, a duck, a cat, and her pet P-Chan looking down on her. 

"You alright?" Genma-Panda's sign read as he looked down worriedly.

"Ranma?" Akane asked setting up a little to fast, "Where's Ranma?" 

They all shook their heads sadly, "We're not sure." Ukyo said looking over the wide ocean, " We don't even know what happened to Jubi and his castle. All we know is everything started to glow white and we all took a jump toward the boat but most of us ended up hitting the water." She informed looked around smirking at all the cursed forms. 

"I… I lost him again…" Akane whimpered sadly, as she placed her face in her hands to cry. 

Genma placed a paw on her shoulder and gently rubbed in an attempt to comfort the saddened girl, as the others gave into their sadness at the loss of their friend and or rival. And not one of them noticed the small hand that reached up and gripped the edge of the boat, followed by another. Akane then looked up and turned to see where the castle once floated and instead of seeing open sea, a girl with her wet red bangs plastered to her face, panting and looking rather unhappy clinging to the back of the boat.

"RANMA!" Akane cried happily as she helped the girl into the boat, "YOU'RE ALIVE!" 

"Didn't…you…people… hear…me… yelling…OVER THERE???" Ranma gasped trying to catch her breath while swinging her arm around pointing across the water.

His anger was suddenly changed to shock and then to bliss as Akane grabbed both sides of her face and pressed her lips to her's. Ranma didn't know what to do. Did Akane realize he wasn't a he right now? Was she knocked on her head and not acting herself? Did one of Shampoo's drugs somehow make their way into her system? "Akane…" Ranma said pulling away, "but I'm a girl right now…" 

Akane just smiled and slid her arms around her neck, "no…you're just Ranma, and… I… I'm not letting you go again; I… I love you too much to." She whispered with a smile as she kissed her again.

 P-Chan scrapped his little foot on the ground and was about to tackle Ranma when a pair of wings wrapped around him and held him firmly to the ground. 'If Ranma is with Akane, then Shampoo's MINE for the taking!' Mousse thought happily, as he held the screaming piglet to the floor of the boat.  

Meanwhile Ukyo and Shampoo were about to jump Akane, when something massive landed on top of Ukyo and grabbed Shampoo by the scruff of the neck and held firmly. They both looked up at Genma Panda. Ukyo struggled and Shampoo hissed and swung her claws at the giant panda while he simply laughed happily and held a sign that said 'THE SCHOOLS WILL BE JOINED AT LAST!!' 

A normal couple would have been distracted and embarrassed by the chaos that was happening around them, but Ranma and Akane had waited a very long time for this moment, and they didn't care what form Ranma was in, they didn't care what was happening around them, whether the other fiancées had seen them or not, whether the whole world was ending, none of it mattered anymore. Ranma and Akane were together, at last. 

Later that night, at the Tendo Dojo…

Ranma slowly made his way toward the kitchen when he heard his father and Mr. Tendo talking. He knew exactly what they were talking about, and immediately got a sick feeling in his stomach. 

"Alright, alright, but what if Ranma gets splashed with cold water during or before the wedding?" Soun asked looking over the many draft papers the two men had scattered over the dinning room table.

"Simple, my friend, Simple!"  Genma said happily, "I sent Ranma's girl form's measurements to have a identical dress of Akane's made for him er her, that way if worse comes to worse they can match!" 

"Brilliant!" Soun responded, "Now what do you think of this…"

Ranma couldn't help but shiver at the thought of wearing another dress, but shook it off and headed on to the kitchen. 

A few moments later Ranma walked back upstairs with two sodas in hand, and walked into Akane's bedroom closing the door behind him.

"Here ya go." Ranma said handing his now girlfriend one of the sodas. 

"Thanks." She said taking a sip, while watching Ranma sadly set down on her bed.

"What's wrong, Ranchan?" Akane asked making Ranma look up, blinking confusedly. 

"Ranchan?" Ranma asked looking toward Akane's smiling face, "I've never heard you call me that before. I thought only Ukyo called me 'Ranchan'."

"I've called you that before too." Akane said taking a slurp from her drink, "just never to your face."

"Oh." Ranma sighed.

"What's wrong?" Akane asked again starting to get worried.

"They're doing it again." Ranma sighed shaking his head.

"I could have told you that one." Akane chuckled wrapping her arms around his neck, before pulling back sadly, "you mean… you… don't want to get married to me?"

"NO! No, that's not it, Akane!" Ranma said near panicking, "It's just… we've been through this before, and look what happened last time. I thought we would really be together the last time we went through their crazy wedding plan. Yea, it wasn't really their fault, it was Nabiki who invited the Fiancées, but still…" Ranma whispered sadly looking at the floor. "We were going to be together, then all hell broke lose and it was like nothing happened. I… just don't want to risk losing you like that again, Akane." Ranma confessed looking into her deep brown eyes sadly. 

"Ranma…" Akane said seductively, before forcing him down on his back and laid down on top of her resting her hands and chin on his chest. "If you really want to get married, there is a way for us to do it without any of my family or your father or other 'fiancées' getting involved." She purred with a smirk that proved she was Nabiki's sister. 

"Huh… you mean?" Ranma asked earning a knowing nod from his girlfriend. Ranma's confused look quickly turned to a smile as he bent down and kissed her on the lips.

The next morning…

"I wonder why Akane and Ranma hasn't come down for breakfast yet." Kasumi mused as she set before Nabiki, Soun and Genma. 

"Kasumi, would you care to go get them," Soun asked, "They will have plenty of time to spend together after their wedding this weekend." 

Kasumi nodded and got up and walked toward Akane's bedroom. A moment later her voice sounded loudly through the house, "FATHER, MR.SAOTOME! COME QUICK!" 

Nabiki, Soun, and Genma all looked at each other then shot up the stairs. They dashed into Akane's bedroom and found only Kasumi holding a piece of paper and a wide smile on her face. 

"Kasumi, What's wrong?" Soun asked as Kasumi nodded and handed him the note.

"They're such good friends." Kasumi said with a ditzy smile on her face.

"Huh?" the three asked in unison as they all red the letter. 

"But…but… but… but…" Genma stuttered as Genma dropped to his knees in sobs. Nabiki grabbed the letter and raised her fist into the air, "I JUST MADE A FORTUNE!!!! HAHAHAHA PAY UP EVERYBODY!!!!!" She yelled as she ran out the door laughing evilly.

"They're such good friends." Kasumi said with a ditzy smile on her face before walking back downstairs to clean up the table.

Meanwhile, in another world…

The repairs on Jubi's castle was well on the way, and the evil prince set on his thrown fiddling with the metal mask that hid the scars on his face Ranma left him to remember him by. 

"Sir." A servant said walking in to the throne room carrying a knocked out Happosai.

"Yes." Jubi responded unemotionally.

"What do you want us to do with him?" he asked holding out the dazed old man.

"Throw him in the dungeon, I don't care really." Jubi said waving his hand.

"Another thing, sir." He said as he handed the little old man to a guard.

"What else then?" Jubi sighed looking angrily at the servant.

"We've found another potential bride, sir."

"Who and where." Jubi asked growing a little more interested.

"She will be in the city called 'Indigo Plateau, and her name is…" the servant read from his notes, "Uh, her name is Misty Waterflower." 

"Very good." Jubi said setting back in his throne, "We go after her when the repairs are finished."  

THE END


End file.
